This invention relates to a pressurized fluid operated cylinder.
Pressurized fluid operated cylinders conventionally comprise a cylindrical body and two heads which must be associated with said body to also provide a fluid tight seal under pressure.
In many prior approaches, the heads are interconnected by means of a number of threaded tie rods which allow said heads to be drawn together against said cylindrical body.
In some other prior approaches, the heads are threaded directly into the cylindrical body.
In either cases, quite a few difficulties are experienced which are connected with the large overall dimensions of the cylinder creating not negligible problems during the assembling stage.
Further problems are posed by the seals between the heads and cylindrical body, which should in no case allow fluid to seep out.